mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Raziel de Lioncourt
Early childhood : there is not much Raziel can remember. There was a woman with long dark hair that smelled of frankincense, candelabras, woman and men dancing , part of a french child song “Aux pre de ma blonde il fait bon dormir”, a car ride in a cabriolet car under stars, just fragments spinning around in her dreams at night like the ghosts of ghosts. The Orphanage :'''The first memory of the Orphanage she has is of her skin red hurting and a fat woman’s hard hand pulling her into the humungous kitchen muttering “how many times do I have to tell you not to go out in the sun look at you you look like lobster dinner”! The woman scowling as she eyes Raziel’s sore peeling albino skin as she slatheres it with yogurt to sooth the burns. Margaret the cook, who smelled of sour milk, all rats and snails and puppydog tails and yet under the hard was pure goodness and compassion. Polar opposite to Miss Merryweather,the headmistress, who on the surface was kindness incarnate, overly sweet and soft spoken , powdered and perfumed , the overpowering scent of roses masking the rot in her very core. Her sweetness as empty as saccharine and as poisonous as arsenic laced with razorblades, hidden finely under the mask so few cared to look behind. At the age of 3 Raziel was dropped off at this orphanage, by whom is unknown. Here she lived unaware of her parents identity, or her own, until her grandfather retrieved her at the age of 10 after the “fire incident”. There was little warmth to be had at the orphanage, what little given usually found its way by a slice of pie or stray cookie Margaret would lay in little hands in passing. The children in the orphanage had little, as most funds the state allocated toward their upkeep always miraculously found their way into the Headmistresses pocket. Although life there was of little colour, it was not horrible. Even though there was little luxury, there was little suffering. Even if they were frayed, the children had cloths on their backs and three square meals on the table. Merryweather’s wrath was terrifying, there was definitely nothing merry about Merryweather, but thankfully she was as lazy as she was greedy and the nightmarish episodes of interaction with the woman were kept at a minimum. All in all one could say that the years at the orphanage were mostly uneventful, gray bleeding into listless gray. Raziel spent most of her time alone away from the other children. It was not that she was disliked by her peers or that she disliked most of them (although there were a few she abhorred which did not bode well for them), it is more that she found little in common with the other children and preferred the company of animals and books.Life could have drifted on and on like this had it not been for two events that changed the trajectory of her life forever. The first, at the time unknown to her, was the fact that her mothers brother, had died childless under secretive circumstances; this making her the sole heir to the de Lioncourt family estate, after her grandfather. The second was her first showing of magic, that suddenly made her interesting in the eyes of her grandfather who previously was less than interested in her existence. After the "fire incident" she was removed from the Orphanage and brought to live with her grandfather in the de Lioncourt family home. In one day She went from penniless, futureless nobody, to demon possessed evil pariah, to heiress of a vast fortune and prominent member of a well connected and respected Magical family.To call it all confusing would be an understatement, the chaos of it making her uneasy and for a while even more withdrawn- if that was even possible. '''Thornwood Manor: Her life at Thornwood Manor was a vast improvement to her life at the orphanage on many levels. Whatever material possessions she desired (which where not many, except for cloths she did love cloths) they were hers if she cared to ask. The house boasted an impressive library that kept her mind stimulated, she received riding and dance lessons as well as lessons in the finer rules of etiquette and social hierarchy. While she could have gladly lived without the latter two she enjoyed a life without the ever looming shadow of her former headmistress. If there was one thing she missed from the orphanage, It was that there she was seemingly invisible and flew under the radar; which was almost impossible at Thornwood manor where a virtual spotlight seemed to be shone on her , the heiress , 24/7. She did miss Margaret though , especially in the beginning, as her relationship with her grandfather was originally frosty and most conversations somewhat monosyllabic. Eventually however the icy atmosphere seemed to thaw giving away to mutual respect with little obvious warmth however. Somewhere in the thawing process Raziel and her grandfather started coming into the habit of late night conversations . They would meet in the library discuss the books she was reading, but also the secrets of her past , or some of them at least. It was here that she discovered that the woman with the dark hair had been her mother, who had ran away at the age of 17 never to come home again. She soon realized that the subject of her father was not something Sir Cecil was willing to discuss. The one time she made an attempt one could almost feel the temperature in the room drop to arctic levels and the look he gave her chilled her to the bone. It was very clear that her father might have been better received had he been an ogre or a Himalayan yack. She assumed he most likely had been a Muggle or Halfblood or something else that her grandfather despised. Whoever he was, whatever crime he had committed Cecil de Lioncourt would take his knowledge to the grave, of this she was certain. First Showing of Magic: Back at the orphanage Raziel came upon two of the orphan boys who had tied up a stray puppy and were beating it and poking it with a sticks. The cries of the puppy filled her with pity, but equally with dark murderous rage. She gave the boys an ultimatum and told them to walk away and leave the pup alone. The boys merely taunted her and challenged her to stop them if she dared , the boys laughter mixed with the dogs obvious distress broke something in her loose. She could feel it slide up in her like a dark unforgiving tide. In one moment she was yelling at them to let the pup go. in the other the largest and meanest of the boys started screaming in horror as his hair started burning in wild unforgiving flame. What happened after that was a blur. She remembered Miss Merryweather screeching “I know you did this, I don’t know how but I know it was you. You demon brood” as she dragged her through the kitchen into the pantry where she kept her prisoner for what seemed an eternity. The next thing she knew was that she was being led past Margaret with a a tiny thread bare suitcase into a huge waiting 1920’s Rolls Royce limousine never to see the orphanage or the people living there again. General personality: Raziel is Introverted bordering on shy she feels more comfortable with animals then she does with humans. Her two best friends are a three legged rat named Madame de Pompadour that she saved from a trap in the orphanage pantry and Asmodeus her dead grandmothers cat who she forged an inseparable bond with at Thornwood Manor. She is not one for small talk, suffers gossip poorly and is known to walk away from a conversation if she gets bored. While she does not generally talk much she has been known to come out of her shell in debates and discussions if she is passionate about the subject or it peeks her interest. Recreational gatherings and interpersonal interactions are challenging for her, more so if she dislikes the people involved or finds them boring. Societal niceties seem lost on her and she can seem more than rude at times, although people are not sure if it is because she is shy or just plain dislikes them all. When cornered and unable to flee social interaction she can be prone to harsh commentary if it revolves around idle chatter . If she does not like you she will ignore your existence but the same could be said of the opposite as well; so you never know what she thinks of you until you are hit by one of her hit and run acts of random goodwill or her razorblade tongue. Raziel is a talented artist yet hates sharing here talents with most others. If she shares her art and compositions with you it means something. She has an affinity for the macabre and gothic sensibilities. She loves to read, and has a love affair with baked good > especially pie .She is often lonely but does not know what to do about it. She is very loyal but is also known to hold grudges. She is a person of polarities on the one side she can be kind, protective and compassionate , but there is a dangerous almost murderous dark side that lurks just under the surface. If you hurt a child or an animal she will not forget it and retribution will come, often long after most have forgotten the original misdeed and the perpetrator no longer expects it. Diplomacy is not her strongest feature, she is brutally honest and refuses to lie under any circumstances. She often leans toward random acts of kindness that are mostly done covertly and anonymously. She is often perceived as arrogant as she at times gives into sharp commentary about the shortcomings of others , but is equally harsh on herself. As mentioned before Raziel has a strong affinity to animals and tends to harbor as many as she can and is very protective of them. She is an outspoken ethical Vegan. She also likes plants and enjoys working with them.